This invention relates to atmospheric or air sampling devices, and in particular to air sampling devices having a portable size.
Atmospheric air, either indoors or outdoors, contains gaseous material and particulate matter. For example, air which is inhaled by human beings typically includes gases such as nitrogen, oxygen and carbon dioxide; water vapor; and particulate material such as dust, spores, and the like.
Recent interest towards studying the nature, characteristics and quality of environmental air has developed. Of particular interest is the study of indoor settings in order that steps toward providing effective ventilation, and/or air circulation or recirculation can be taken. For example, it is desirable to study environmental air in industrial areas such as factories, chemical plants and warehouses; in agricultural areas such as barns and silos; in social areas such as hotels, auditoriums and stores; and in personal areas such as homes and apartments. In particular, it is desirable to sample and analyze environmental air for asbestos fibers, dust, volatile organic compounds, pollen, coal dust, gasoline or diesel engine exhaust, smoke, wood stove or furnace exhaust, or metal ions or materials such as lead, beryllium, cadmium, uranium, zinc or selenium.
It is desirable to collect and analyze environmental air samples in a particular setting over a fairly long period of time. However, for a realistic and representative assessment of the environmental air, it is often necessary to measure several substances over a range of known conditions. Unfortunately, the sampling and collection of environmental air samples often involve the use of noisy, large, obtrusive equipment. Such types of equipment often do not provide realistic or representative assessments of a particular setting due to the fact that the obtrusive nature of the equipment can tend to affect human behavior during data collection periods.
It would be highly desirable to provide a portable, self-contained air sampling device which is capable of monitoring a number of substances under dynamic conditions over a continuous period of time.